Waiting by the Sea
by Codywolf
Summary: Fix-it AU. Thorin waits by the sea, watching the last ship come into dock. He hoped his love was on board and that at last they could be together. Forever.
1. Chapter 1

Thorin stood with the rest of his company at the end of the dock with the elves that had gathered as well. The call had gone up that morning that a ship was on its way in. The last ship, they were saying, with some very special guests on board. Eomer said that Gandalf was on board, as well as the ringbearer, Frodo. When the ship before had arrived, the population of Valinor had been informed of the dark times that had over taken Middle Earth. The dwarves had been deeply saddened to hear of the troubles that plagued their burglar. For the last sixty years, Thorin had sat and watched through his watching pool the life of Bilbo Baggins, his burglar. Over that time, he had come to realize that he had missed out on something special when the little hobbit had been brought into his company. And he knew Bilbo regretted not telling Thorin how he felt all those years ago. If Bilbo ever joined them, Thorin would make right all the wrongs from back when he was a member of Middle Earth.  
At first it had only been himself, Kili and Fili in their own mountain on the edge of a forest that housed the elves. It was in many ways similar to Erebor, but in so many ways different. His father and grandfather and brother lived in another mountain with more of their people on the other side of the forest, but the three had been given their own as a gift from Valar for their brave deeds. He also wished to allow their company to relax when they returned. Very few humans lived in Valinor, but those who did were noble and fair. Boromir of Gondor and Theodon, the king of Rohan, were some of the last men to arrive, looking tired and battle worn, but full of news. There was hope for Middle Earth as Frodo drew nearer Mount Doom and Mordor and a new king of Gondor had appeared out of the mists of the North. And now the last boat from Middle Earth was arriving. Thorin had not looking into his watching pool for some time, since it had become foggy and images were unclear. He knew all that he needed to know, though. Bilbo's health was fading quickly, he did not have long on Middle Earth. He knew the hobbits lived to the north, in a replica of the Shire, but very few had ventured to or from there. For all he knew, Bilbo could be there now, living happily in a hobbit hole, surrounded by family he had lost. He tried not to think of it often.  
A call was raised as the ship coasted around the corner and into the bay. A beautiful elf ship glistening beneath a setting sun, its sails a shimmering silver. Figures could be seen as the ship pulled up to the dock, preparing to enter Valinor. Thorin knew that with time once you entered Valinor youth and health would flow back into you, but to each the time of the effects were different. Sometimes a few moments, sometimes many days. Many who died naturally and came were their young selves again immediately. Thorin had to wait a few days to heal. He could never say what determined the rates around here.  
Gandalf was the first off, with Galadriel and Elrond on either side. A young hobbit followed, leading a much older Hobbit with the help of another elf. Other elves followed, running around the group to be reunited with loved ones. Gandalf came to a stop in front of Thorin and Co., smiling brightly, "And so we are whole once again, my friends. Gloin, I am happy to inform you Gimli is engaged very happily."  
"To which dwarfette did he choose?" Gloin brightened. The mischievous glint to Gandalf's eyes had Thorin sighing heavily.  
"To Legolas, Son of Thrandrul and Prince of Mirkwood. He is gladly taking the title of Consort to the King Under the Mountain, though, so have no fear. Erebor still is ruled by a dwarf," Gandalf was laughing by the end, as well as some of the others as Gloin fumed.  
"That boy is gonna get it! No son of mine marries an elf!"  
"But we know Legolas is not like his father," Balin cut in. "Nobler and wiser than that old tree-hugger ever was."  
"I am amused that you find my nephew so fair," Elrond chuckled. "But I must agree on your view of my brother. He is quick to temper and not the wisest of thinkers. He was horrified when his son told him he was going to live in a mountain."  
"And who else have you brought with you?" Dwalin glanced around the three to where the young hobbit was pointing something out the older, although Thorin could see the older was not really paying attention, just looking down at the water.  
"Ah, yes, sorry, where are my manners," Gandalf and Galadriel moved out of the way so all could see the two. "Thorin and Co., may I introduce the ringbearer, Frodo Baggins."  
Said hobbit looked up, nodding, "Hello. Gandalf, is there somewhere I can take Uncle? He needs to lie down."  
"Oh, Bilbo, always causing trouble," Gandalf sighed. Thorin tensed before striding forward, ignoring the wary look from Frodo as he took Bilbo's other hand.  
"We have lodgings for you and your Uncle not too far from here," Bilbo's hand was so frail in his. "Both of you shall regain your strength and health soon after some much needed rest."  
"Thank you, Mister….." Frodo frowned at him as Bilbo looked up, pulling his hand from Frodo's to cup Thorin's face, his dull grey eyes lighting up just a little in the drawn, pale, wrinkled face.  
"I know your face," the old man whispered. It was raspy and dull, so unlike the voice Thorin remembered scolding him all those years ago. "From a dream long forgotten. This, dear Frodo, is Thorin Oakenshield, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain and a man I never thought to see again."  
"Your memory returns!" Frodo gasped.  
"No, not quite. I just…remember him. We adventured together, did we not?" Bilbo frowned, the light that had entered his eyes slowly fading.  
"That we did, Master Bilbo. But come, the day is late and you have traveled far," Thorin turned and led him down the dock. Frodo fell in with Gandalf and Galadriel, whispering urgently with them. Elrond had disappeared, as well as all of his dwarves but Balin, who took Bilbo's other side. One of the few of the company to visit Bilbo over the last 60 years, Balin had been a good friend of the hobbit.  
"I know you as well," Bilbo weakly grasped Balin's hand. "Balin, my old friend, why do you look so young?"  
"You will too, soon enough," Balin smiled. "It is the gift of the Grey Havens."  
"Thorin, Balin," Gandalf called. "Frodo and I are going to stay with Galadriel for now till we can get Frodo to the Shire. Bilbo will be staying with you, as it should be."  
"We will care for him, young Frodo. Do not fear. Your Uncle will not leave the sight of Thorin, ever," Balin smiled cheekily at Thorin, who glared back.  
"I will visit tomorrow," Frodo called before Gandalf dragged him off.  
"Where is Frodo going?" Bilbo frowned, turning to look back but Balin and Thorin kept him moving forward.  
"He is going to stay with Gandalf while you stay with myself, Thorin and some of our friends," Balin replied calmly as they helped Bilbo up the steps to their current residence. Through the front open doors, Thorin could see the other 11 dwarves sitting around an already roaring fire with the couch closest to the fire still open as well as a chair. The dwarves were watching silently, some (Kili, Fili and Bombur) were barely containing their joy at seeing Bilbo while others (Dwalin, Bofur and Gloin) watched sadly as their friend hobbled up the steps.  
"Why, there's so many!" Bilbo gasped, taking in all the dwarves. "All so young, so full of life. You remind me of someone….a group, from long ago. They ate me out of house and home and then dragged me across the land. Miserable I was…..but I can't remember….."Bilbo fell silent, looking deeply troubled.  
"It is alright, Master Bilbo," Thorin gently patted his hand as he led Bilbo to the couch while Balin grabbed some stew. The others quickly set about passing out food and setting themselves up around the fire, watching while talking quietly as Thorin helped Bilbo sit. There was once a time that Thorin had thought Bilbo was one of the nimblest creatures he had ever met. Now, he was stiff with age and travel. Bilbo sat down with a groan and a few pops and Thorin quickly sat down next to him, between Bilbo and the arm of the couch for better support. Bilbo accepted the bowl from Balin with slightly trembling hands.  
"Oh, dear, look at that," Bilbo sighed. "I used to write such lovely stories with these hands. Now I can barely hold a spoon. You must think me a terrible burden, Master Thorin."  
"Never, Bilbo, never," Thorin held back a sigh as he accepted a bowl from Kili. Next to him Bilbo gasped, eyes going wide as he stared at the young dwarf.  
"You are dead! I saw you, lying so still. You and your…..your brother! Oh, you poor child!" Bilbo looked to be on the verge of tears. Balin quickly took his bowl away as Thorin set his aside, pulling Bilbo into a hug, gently rubbing his back. Kili quickly knelt by Bilbo, holding the hobbit's hands.  
"No, Bilbo, no. No longer dead. Fili and I are here, with you," Kili pleaded as the poor old hobbit shook, trying not to cry. Thorin just held him close, feeling just how small Bilbo was now.  
"We are all here, Bilbo, all of us, together again," Thorin murmured to the little hobbit. "Nothing can take us apart now."  
"I feel so cold," Bilbo whispered, shivering a little. Thorin pulled away, wiping away the few tears that had fallen.  
"We can take care of that. Eat some soup, it'll warm you up," Balin handed the bowl back as Kili moved away, looking a little distraught before Fili and Ori pulled him into a hug. Thorin grabbed a fur blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped it around Bilbo before grabbing his soup and digging in, one eye on the old hobbit as he slowly ate, focused on the bowl. He looked so sad, so lost, it hurt to watch him but Thorin had made himself a promise many years ago. If he ever got a chance to be with Bilbo Baggins, he would stay with the hobbit, no matter what.  
"He'll get better," Bombur whispered in Thorin's ear as he handed his king a cup of ale. "It'll just take time. You just gotta keep telling yourself that."  
"Thank you, Bombur," Thorin offered small smile as the dwarf drew way, back his spot at the table. The dwarves had immediately noticed a change in their king when the hobbit had appeared. All had had their suspicions, but not is was confirmed. Their king was in love with the hobbit, which meant all of them would make it their duty to protect the little guy, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Nori took the bowls and cups some time later as Bofur started to tell a story to the others. Thorin half listened to it while also listening in on Dwalin's, Balin's, Fili's and Oin's discussion. They were talking about getting a farm going either in the mountain or on the slopes. Valar could provide all the food they wanted, but many had chosen to grow their own. The dwarves were working on becoming a little more involved in the markets in Valinor. Eventually, Thorin joined in on the conversation, pointing out that they could easily carve parts of the farm into the mountain, depending on what it was they were growing or raising. Many of the barns and stables should be carved into the mountain so they were sturdy and better to protect when the weather changed. Which it did. Valar liked to try to keep things normal for the most part.

"When winter comes, it will be easier to have paths within the mountain than traveling outside," Thorin said calmly.

"Aye, but the work required for such a thing. We don't have the numbers," Balin shook his head.

"Then we ask our brethren to come help," Dwalin shrugged. "Surely we aren't that stubborn anymore?"

Thorin was going to answer when a weight pressed against his shoulder and he looked down to see a sleeping Bilbo resting against him. A small smile came to his face as he wrapped an arm around the older hobbit and shifted a little so Bilbo was more comfortable. He looked up to see the other dwarves watching, looking smug. He threw them a glare, "What?"  
"Its just good to have Bilbo back with us," Balin smiled knowingly. "And you seem happier."

"Its good the burglar can finally rest," Thorin countered. "We have been given many years of peace while he has suffered. I see it my duty to make sure he is comfortable."

"Of course it's your duty," Kili snickered.

"And I'm sure when he's back to his normal self, you will have more duties to serve to the burglar," Fili nudged his brother as a few others snickered.

"I am only being a friend," Thorin ground out, although there was a slight blush to his cheeks.

"For now," Dwalin got out before he started laughing.

"Oh, don't mind them," Bofur chuckled. "We're just all happy you aren't moping around that pool anymore."

"I was not moping!" Thorin huffed. Bilbo shifted a bit, mumbling in his sleep as his face tightened. Thorin gently started to rub his shoulder and Bilbo fell still.

"That! That right there is what I'm talking about!" Bombur laughed. "I promise you, Thorin Oakenshield, your wedding cake with be something to behold!"

"Now, Bombur!" Thorin spluttered.

"Enough," Balin chuckled, shaking his head. "Its late. Thorin, get the hobbit to bed. I'll handle these rogues."

"Yes, take the little halfling to bed," Ori chuckled, and that set off the group again. Thorin shot them a glare before shifting the hobbit in his arms and standing. He didn't look back as he strode out of the room, ignoring the catcalls and wolf whistles that followed him down the hall to his room. He nudged the door closed behind him before laying the hobbit on the bed. He pulled back the covers and shifted the smaller body under them before pulling the sheets over the still figure. Thorin stared down at the little hobbit, gently brushing some hair from Bilbo's face. How he had changed. So old now, so frail. His memory gone, one of the things he had prided himself on. Hopefully Valar blessed the little one quickly. He hated to see his hobbit suffering.

"Oh, dear," Thorin sighed as he set about making a bed for himself on the floor. Calling Bilbo his now. What next? He shook his head as he pulled off his coat and boots before settling down on the floor. A throat clearing caught his attention and he looked up to see Bilbo peering at him over the edge of the bed, looking half awake.

"What are you doing down there?" Bilbo frowned.

"Sleeping. Or getting to sleeping. I thought you were sleeping," Thorin sat up a little, raising an eyebrow.

"I….I was but…..but I remembered things," Bilbo fiddled with the furs that made the top layer of the bed. "And….and I'm sorry for earlier. It was rather….rather pathetic, wasn't it?"  
"No, not at all," Thorin scolded. "It was expected, if anything. You were….are an old hobbit and that is how they are expected to act. You are remembering though?"

"Yes, well, I mean, not all of it, but more than before," Bilbo nodded. "Is this the gift of Valinor?"

"The return of health and youth and wisdom," Thorin nodded. "It could come quickly or over a few days. It differs between people."

"Oh," Bilbo nodded, shivering a little as he pulled the blankets around him. "So I….I will become me again?"

"You are already you," Thorin smiled fondly. "But you will return to a younger state."

"I….I heard the others earlier," Bilbo whispered, turning a little red. "Just a little. I wasn't eavesdropping or anything."

"And?" Thorin chuckled. What was the hobbit on about now? Wait, earlier…..oh. Thorin's smile fell.

"Umm…..they were talking about you…..and me…"Bilbo was a spectacular shade of red now. "And…..and I was wondering…..seeing as…..seeing as there's nothing….I mean, what I'm trying to say….I know I'm just a hobbit but….ummmm….."

"Bilbo," Thorin sighed. "I care for you greatly, if that is what you are trying to ask. I have watched you struggle through the last 60 years and wished I could take away all the pain you were forced to suffer through, but I could not. And I think nothing less of you because of any of it."

"Oh," Bilbo squeaked out. "Oh."

"Yes, oh, now get some sleep. You still have a body of an old fart and that body needs rest," Thorin teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" Bilbo blurted out before covering his mouth, eyes wide. Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"As much as your company pleasures me, Bilbo Baggins, I feel that I have not courted you long enough to have the privilege of sleeping with you," Thorin murmured.

"C-c-courting?" Bilbo's eyes got even wider if that was possible. "I-I-I was just a-a-asking because the f-f-floor looks uncomfortable and I figured the b-b-bed was big enough for two and more comfortable, not that you look uncomfortable. I mean, its warm here, and I feel bad for taking your bed and….."

Thorin held up a hand to cut Bilbo off before standing, shaking his head as he chuckled, "I understand what you mean. If you would be uncomfortable with me courting you, I will leave you be."

"No! No, that's not what I meant!" Bilbo shook his head furiously. "Its just…I've never…never been courted you see. Tried my hand at it, was never really good but I thought you would be more interested in dwarf because you are…a dwarf."

Thorin laughed now as he climbed into the other side of the bed, "Bilbo Baggins, you are a most curious creature."

"Well….that's a first," Bilbo huffed, crossing his arms. Seeing the older hobbit act in such a childish manner sent Thorin laughing even harder. Bilbo just glared at him till Thorin calmed down, "I'm glad you find this all amusing."

"I do," Thorin smiled as he shifted under the covers and stretching out on his back, head resting on his arms as he looked up at Bilbo. "So, you are not offended that I wish to court you?"

"No, should I be?" Bilbo frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not that I am aware," Thorin shook his head.

"Alright then. Although, you don't really have to court me," Bilbo looked down, his fingers once again playing with the furs. "I mean, we've both gone 60 years wishing for the other, if I'm understanding what you're saying. And its not like I'm going to say no and I really do like you and."

Thorin reached out and pulled Bilbo down, causing the hobbit to stop midsentence and squeak as he was pulled close to the dwarf king. Thorin smiled down at the stunned looking hobbit, "Even though that may be true, I am still going to court you, in my own way. I wish to get to know you again, after 60 years apart. See it as my way of trying to set things right. We separated at the worst of times, I do believe. I'm trying to make amends. And get on the good side of your family."

"Oh," Bilbo blushed. "I forgot about them."

Thorin chuckled, nuzzling Bilbo's soft white hair, "It is alright, you old fart. Memory loss comes with age."

"Now, that's just rude!" Bilbo smacked Thorin, harder than Thorin thought possible. Thorin laughed and pressed a kiss to Bilbo's forehead.

"Go to sleep, Bilbo," Thorin whispered as he pulled Bilbo closer. The hobbit sighed, but did as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the dwarves were drawn from their breakfast by someone knocking at the door. Bifur, being closest, answered. Even though he was healed from the head injury he had sustained at Moria, he didn't talk in anything but the old language. So when he opened the door to Frodo Baggins and Gandalf standing on the deck, he called over his shoulder to the others. Dwalin looked up from his steak and eggs, beckoning, "Enter. We don't bite."

"Most of the time," Gandalf countered. Dwalin just smiled as the two entered. Gandalf gestured to Frodo, "This is Frodo Baggins, Bilbo's nephew. We were just stopping by to let Bilbo know I'll be taking Frodo to the Shire later today."

"Gandalf told me that he was in safe hands till he decided where he wanted to go," Frodo bobbed his head, looking around. "Where is my uncle?"

His question was answered by snickering. Gandalf raised an eyebrow and scanned the room before smiling brightly, "And where is Thorin? Normally he is up by this hour?"

This caused a few of the younger dwarves to start laughing, causing Frodo to look worried. Gloin quickly answered, "Both are still in bed. Bilbo was exhausted last night and Thorin was watching over him."

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was doing more," Oin stage whispered to the others, causing more laughs.

"Now, Oin, Thorin is more decent than that. At was thinking not till Bilbo was refreshed," Gandalf chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Frodo frowned at them.

"Aye, he is a Baggins alright, at least of the same stock of Bilbo," Dori nodded. "Ya know your uncle was into our king, don't ya?"

"I knew my uncle never married because of some lost love, but he never spoke to me of it. I should've known, though," Frodo sighed, which surprised everyone, even Gandalf.

"You knew?" Gandalf eyed the younger hobbit with awe. "And I didn't know that you knew?"

"Uncle Bilbo and I never spoke of it, especially after my parents died," Frodo shrugged. "But I noticed things. How he kept a fur coat that was well too big for him in his bedroom closet. How whenever he handled Sting or any of the other items he brought back from his adventure he got this sad look in his eyes. How he never seemed to notice any of the advances made on him by other hobbits. But the most obvious was the sketches he had hidden in his desk. I knew Thorin looked familiar, but I couldn't place it till now."

"Bilbo sketched?" Ori asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes, quite often. He liked to have some way to identify what he was writing about," Frodo nodded. "And most of his love poems were on the backs of the sketches."

"Oh, I can hear the wedding bells already!" Kili crowed gleefully.

Frodo laughed, shaking his head, "Not if those two don't do something about it."

"What are you saying?" Fili eyed Frodo, who had a mischievous look in his eye. Gandalf sighed, the nephews were going to be the destruction of them all.

"I'm not saying anything. I'm just suggesting we may want to help them along," Frodo smiled brightly.

"Oh no," Balin groaned. "There's another one!"

"So does this mean we aren't traveling today?" Gandalf sighed.

"Well, we do need to head back to Erebor," Fili shrugged.

"And one of the trails you can take to the Shire is right by the mountain," Kili nodded.

"So we could just wait to travel with the dwarves," Frodo nodded. "And you can spend more time with Galadriel."

"Oh dear, they're plotting against us," Gandalf covered his eyes as he sat down. "Might as well go wake up Thorin and Bilbo while you three are plotting. We don't need them missing breakfast."

"Lets go!" Fili and Kili were on their feet in a moment, leading Frodo down the hall.

"What have we done?" Balin looked sadly at Gandalf.

"Doomed Bilbo and Thorin," Dwalin chuckled. Ori started giggling, which drew everyone's attention.

"The boys won't be able to do much," Ori was turning red as he tried to control his giggling.

"And why is that?" Balin frowned.

"I peeked into Thorin's room this morning, just cause I was curious," Ori's eyes were bright. "Bilbo looked to be back to normal and he and Thorin were…were…..cuddling!" With that, Ori banged his head on the table as he lost his battle to control his laughter.

"Oh," Gandalf smiled. "Well, that solves that problem.

The nephews were discovering firsthand the news Ori had shared. The three were peeking into Thorin's room, Fili's head on top of Kili's whose head was on top of Frodo's. There in Thorin's massive bed lay Thorin, stretched out on his back. His left hand rested on his stomach while his right hand and arm were wrapped around Bilbo, holding the now back to normal hobbit close to his side. Said hobbit was curled up against the dwarf, his head resting on Thorin's chest while his hands were twisted in Thorin's shirt. The blankets had been pushed down to about their waists except for one Thorin was holding around Bilbo with his arm. The boys looked at each other before backing away and slowly closing the door.

"Well, that's the answer to that," Frodo whispered to the other two as they snuck back down the hall.

* * *

A knocking at his bedroom door woke Thorin later on. He blinked at the sunlight sneaking through the curtains, left hand coming up to rub his eyes. There was another knock and Thorin made to get up when he finally noticed the weight on his chest. He looked down and smiled. Bilbo had shifted in the night so his head lay on Thorin's chest, his hands gripping his shirt tightly. He'd also de-aged by the look of it, his hair once again the sandy color that Thorin knew sometimes looked golden in the sunlight. Thorin gently shook Bilbo with his right hand as someone knocked at the door again. Bilbo rolled his head a little, looking up at Thorin through slits, causing Thorin to chuckle, "Someone is at the door."

"I heard," Bilbo grumbled, his eyes slipping closed again.

"I need to get up and answer, but you hands are currently in the process of trying to rip my shirt open," Thorin laughed as the person knocked at the door again.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I can hear your voice in there. Open up this door or I will just enter like an indecent fellow!" Balin called from the other side of the door.

"Fine," Bilbo sighed before letting go of the shirt and untangling his legs. Thorin ruffled his hair as he slid out of bed.

"I will be back soon," Thorin promised before striding over to the door and throwing it open to find not only Balin at his door, but also Gandalf. He raised an eyebrow.

"Just stopping by to check in on Bilbo, but you seem to be taking care of him just fine," Gandalf smiled brightly. Thorin rolled his eyes before opening his door and letting the two enter before glaring down the hall at the dwarves and hobbit who were staring. He shut the door a little harder than was probably decent before turning back to the others. Gandalf had taken a seat by the now roar firing, smoking from his pipe while Balin leaned against the wall. Bilbo had curled up in the spot Thorin had been sleeping, blanket pulled over his head so his eyes could just be seen. Thorin had no doubt he was as red as a tomato.

"What may we do for you two?" Thorin gestured to a chair for Balin, who accepted it as Thorin moved and sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling Bilbo over so he was curled around Thorin's back. Fall was upon them and Bilbo was still feeling like an old man, even though he was back to normal.

"Just making sure everything was ok," Gandalf smiled. "And to congratulate you two on ruining your nephews' plans to get you two together."

"What?" Thorin smiled a little.

"Gandalf came over with Frodo earlier and the boys met," Balin gave a long-suffering sigh. "More Took than Baggins in that one. The three were conspiring to get you two together, but it was discovered you two had taken care of that."

"Why do you think that?" Bilbo mumbled.

"We peeked," Gandalf shrugged.

"And I may have been listening in last night," Balin smiled smugly. "So don't even try to hide behind Thorin there, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo had buried his head between the blanket and Thorin's thigh. Thorin chuckled and rubbed Bilbo's back, "They were going to find eventually anyway."

Bilbo mumbled something unintelligible. Thorin sighed, giving the other two a roll of the eyes, "Bilbo, none of us understood that."

"Nephews need punishing," Bilbo said a little louder. Thorin laughed, smiling brightly.

"I like the sound of that!"

"Its good to hear you laugh again," Balin smiled, eyes twinkling.

"Feels good to laugh again," Thorin nodded, knowing what Balin was talking about.

"Now, are you two going to come out anytime soon or will Balin and I have to continue to discourage the boys' wild imaginations?" Gandalf chuckled.

"We'll come out," Thorin nodded.

"Good. And Bilbo," Gandalf stood, looking down at the little hobbit. "It is good to have you back."

"I can't feel it anymore," Bilbo pulled the blanket from his head, looking up at the wizard. "Nor can I hear it."

"That is good," Gandalf's smile grew as he headed for the door. "Come, Balin, we must rein in the troops for lunch!"

"Galadriel is coming to lunch," Balin stage whispered as he headed after the wizard, closing the door behind him. Thorin chuckled as he stood, looking down at Bilbo. Bilbo looked back up at him.

"Well, are you getting up?" Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"I should," Bilbo sighed. Thorin chuckled before reaching down and picking Bilbo off the bed and setting him down, keeping a firm hold on the hobbit till he stood somewhat steadily.

"I still feel old," Bilbo groaned. "Have I changed at all?"

"You look just like the crazy little creature we dragged from a hobbit hole all those years ago," Thorin leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Bilbo's lips. Bilbo responded willingly, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Thorin. The dwarf pulled away, resting his forehead against Bilbo's as he smiled like a fool. It was all right, though, because Bilbo was smiling just the same. Thorin pulled Bilbo into a hug, breathing in Bilbo's scent, "I am glad you are here."

"So am I," Bilbo sighed, closing his eyes, never wanting to leave Thorin's embrace. That would've been the case, too, except for the very rude banging coming from down the hall.

"Come on, you two! You can return to the love nest tonight! Some of us would like to spend some time with the hobbit, too, Thorin!" Dwalin's voice yelled and Thorin sighed, pulling away.

"I fear if we don't do as he says, he and a few of the others my very rudely remove you from my presence," Thorin eyed his hobbit sadly.

"Now, we wouldn't want that," Bilbo stood on his toes for another quick kiss before moving away, heading for the door before stopping, glancing back at Thorin. "You wouldn't have anything I could wear perhaps?"


	4. Chapter 4

Dwalin was getting ready to storm Thorin and Bilbo's room (as it had been renamed) when the door finally opened. Everyone looked up from whatever they were doing to see Thorin leading the way, his hand firmly wrapped around a now very young Bilbo. Thorin gave his company a very unimpressed look while Bilbo just looked content. Thorin plopped down in an open chair at the table before pulling Bilbo into his lap, looking down at Balin, "Anything to eat?"

"So, Bilbo, Frodo here tells us you not only write, but also sketch," Oin didn't look up from his knitting. Bilbo shot his nephew, who was seated between Kili and Fili, learning how to whittle, before sighing.

"I do a little. I learned from my mother to help her with her books on healing. She'd tell me what to write while she worked and I also added sketches of the plants to help with identifying," Bilbo nodded, taking a roll off of a plate Gandalf passed them.

"So, just stories of you adventure or do you also write poetry?" Dori was smiling brightly and the smiles all around grew as a little red came to Bilbo's cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, "Bilbo huffed before stuffing the roll in his mouth. Thorin gripped one of Bilbo's hands, shooting a glare at the dwarves.

"Leave him be. Or should we all like to hear more about the goings on in the mines of the old Erebor?" whatever that statement meant to the dwarves effectively shut them up. The rest of the late breakfast was mostly spent in silence till there was a soft knocking at the door. Gandalf brightened and quickly stood, "That must be Galadriel."

When he threw open the door, it did reveal Galadriel, but also a small group of hobbits behind her. Going off of her scowl and Bilbo tensing in Thorin's hold, they couldn't be good.

"Ah, so the rumor is true. Bilbo Baggins has joined us at last," one of the hobbits, a burly looking fellow, shoved past Galadriel and Gandalf, glaring at Bilbo. "And has taken up with dwarves again. Most unbecoming, Bilbo. I was hoping things had changed."

As the hobbit sneered at Thorin, the other hobbits filed in, eyeing the group warily. Bilbo glared right back at them, "What are you doing here, Otho?"

"What else would I be doing here but returning you and poor Frodo to your proper estate. Your family is overjoyed you are finally with us and I myself volunteered for the mission. Now, lets be off," Otho glanced around. "Before the stink sinks into our skin permanently."

"Who are these slimy things, Bilbo, and how can I rid us of the vermin," Dwalin growled, hand tightening on his dinner knife.

"Everyone, these are the Sackville-Baggins' and I highly doubt that they volunteered for anything," Bilbo growled, causing Thorin's arm to tighten around his waist.

"Oh but we did, cousin dearest," Otho smiled brightly. "Lobella is back in the Shire helping get Bag End ready with your mother and father and Primilla and Dungo. Won't it be nice to see them again?" Otho's smile turned feral. "Of course, if I happen to tell them about these….dwarves, they might not take too kindly to you."

"Why are you here, Otho?" the way Biblo hissed the question and the way Frodo paled and shrunk back between Thorin's nephews had many of the company gathered reaching for weapons. Otho just examined his nails.

"Oh, nothing really. Just what was promised all those years ago. You Baggins' need to hold up your end of the bargain," Otho's look turned dirty.

"We already paid back your family more than what you deserved," Bilbo's glare even scared Thorin. "And the deal was called done by the Thain long before your time. You know this as well as me."

"Oh, but Bilbo, you were there at the making of the deal, so you know that I can bring it back into light with a new Thain if I wanted to. And I did and your parents agreed. Tis not respectable for a Baggins to live so long a bachelor and it just so happens a nice little lass is more than willing to join your family. The deal will be called done and we all can live quite happily," Otho took a step forward. "Its either that, or we get Bag End and Brandybuck Hall. Take your pick. You have one hour. We'll just be down the way."

With that, Otho led his group out, the last one closing the door loudly. Bilbo had gone pale and was shaking a bit. Thorin reached to grip his hand, but Biblo pushed him away, standing and taking a few steps away, a shaking hand running through his hair. Frodo quickly stood and went to his side, reaching out but not touching, "What are they speaking of, Uncle?"

"It...it is nothing. Nothing," Bilbo muttered, patting Frodo's hand gently. "Before your time. It will be handled."

"Bilbo," Thorin stood, watching his….his lover, he guessed. "What can we do to help? This seems quite serious."

"Quite serious?" Bilbo gave a half crazed laugh. "Don't concern yourself, Thorin. It is nothing. I must….I must return to the Shire."

"For a visit, of course," Gandalf supplied.

"No," Bilbo hung his head and Thorin immediately moved forward, resting his hands on Biblo's shoulders.

"What is this deal he was speaking of?" Thorin asked softly.

"It was from a long time ago, when I was still a tween. From the Fell Winter," Bilbo was shaking under Thorin's hands. "My mother and I….we were attacked by Wolves that had crossed the frozen river. We….we were dying and only the Sackville-Bagginses could get us what we needed. They refused. I was the only heir at the time to the Baggins name. My father was forced to beg the Sackville-Bagginses for help and in return they ordered a deal be made. One of their female children be married to me when I came of age. They finally provided help but not before my mother…my mother passed on. My father was heartbroken, but he knew my mother would have found a way to save me from the Sackville-Bagginses, so he spent the rest of his life searching. In the end, it killed him, just days after I cam of age. He pain back all that the Thain deemed equal to my worth and the deal was called equal. But under an old Hobbit law, the deal could be brought before a new Thain and reopened. A new payment may be approved or the old payment may be paid."

"Then we will find a way to pay them. You don't have to go," Thorin growled.

"They have already figured out a way, Thorin! They want Bag End and Brandybuck Hall!" Bilbo rounded on Thorin and the dwarf now saw the tears silently sliding down Bilbo's face. "And I will not let them take my families' homes!"

Those words reminded Thorin of a similar speech Bilbo made long ago, fresh out of caves deep in a mountain and all hope seemed lost. Bilbo had helped Thorin retake his home then and now he was doing it again, only for his kin now. Thorin stepped forward, pulling Bilbo into a hug, "No, that won't happen. I will find a way, but I will not lose you again. Never will I let you leave my side, for anything. We will find a way."

"There is no way," Bilbo whispered into Thorin's shoulder. "I can't….can't let them down…..not when I…..and you….."

"I have a mountain with halls filled with jewels and gold. I will give it all away so that you won't lose anything," Thorin tightened his grip. "And then we will go meet your real family and I will let them know that you will be as happy as I can make you. I will get down on my knees and beg for your father's blessing if I must. I will not lose you again."

"There will be no need for any of that, Master Dwarf," a sharp voice, male, called from the door. Thorin and Bilbo looked up as the others turned to see more hobbits at their door.

"Mum! Dad!" Frodo cried and ran forward, quickly being swept up in the arms of two hobbits to the side. Thorin pulled away from Bilbo, keeping one arm wrapped around Bilbo as the male dwarf who had spoken continued to glare at Thorin. The female hobbit beside him looked torn between joy, pride and anger as she tightly gripped the male hobbit's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mother…" Bilbo's hand flew to his mouth, getting even paler that Thorin feared he would faint. "Father…."

"No son of mine avoids his family for the company of a wizard and dwarves," the hobbit growled, who Thorin realized was Bungo and Bellunda, Bilbo's parents. Bilbo shrank back into Thorin's side a little at the anger radiating off of his father.

"Father, I can explain," Bilbo tried to cut in, but Bungo held up a hand, cutting him off.

"Without first sending word that he is find and healthy to his parents. Nor does he try to solve the problems his father created years ago," Bungo's expression softened. "Oh, Bilbo, how you've grown."

Bilbo didn't move, face slack in surprise. Bellunda huffed before letting go of her husband and striding forward, pulling Bilbo from Thorin and into her arms, hugging him tightly, "I am so proud of you! My little boy, going on adventures!"

"Bellunda, please, control yourself," Bungo sighed, moving forward as Bilbo finally hugged her back, squeezing just as tightly. "He's not so little anymore."

"After your father explained everything to me when the Thain stopped by, I knew we had to come immediately. Oh, my baby boy," Bellunda pulled away, holding Bilbo at an arms length. "The last I saw you….."

"I healed, Mother, I healed," Biblo was blinking away tears. At that moment, Bungo squeezed between them and pulled Bilbo into a hug.

"I never told you, son, but I was so happy and proud for you," Bungo whispered in Bilbo's ear and Bilbo hugged him back before they pulled apart and shaking hands, both nodding. At that moment, Balin cleared his throat and all looked at him. Behind him the other dwarves had gathered, looking nervous.

"Not to interrupt, but there is the small matter of Bilbo's unwanted marriage. If there is anything we can do," Balin offered.

"No, no, we have it taken care of," Bungo shook his head, eyes leaving the dwarves to fall on Thorin, who was hovering behind Bilbo. "So you are the mighty King Thorin."

"I would not say mighty, sir," Thorin bowed before offering his hand to Bungo. "And king is only a title for certain events. Thorin is fine."

Bungo took his hand, shaking it firmly, "What are your intentions for my son?"

Bilbo blushed at this, but Thorin stayed strong under the older hobbit's stern gaze, "Marriage, if he agrees and I receive your blessing."

"You won't get the blessing, dwarf," Otho's voice rang from the door and they all turned to him and the rest of his gang. "If Bungo knows what's best for his kin."

Bungo looked about to say something when Bellunda stalked forward, grabbing a frying pan as she went, "I will show you a blessing, you nasty little Sackville!"

**Chapter Break**

Thorin had seen many beings fight in his lives, but none had struck so much fear in him than Bellunda Took did while expertly swinging the frying pan at the Otho Sackville-Baggins. Otho barely dodged out of the way, fear evident on his face as he stumbled out onto the porch, Bellunda following right behind. Her face was red with rage, pan held in tight grip like a mighty sword or ax of war. Bungo moved after her, leaning in the doorway, examining his nails. And to think his timid little hobbit came from those two. Seems there might be more to his hobbit than he first thought. He wrapped his arm around Bilbo, smiling down at the hobbit as he jumped a little before relaxing against Thorin.

"You think you can come after my son like that, Otho, then you have another thing coming! I'm going to skin you alive and boil your balls while they're still attached!" Bellunda roared and Thorin felt embarrassed for Bilbo as the little hobbit turned red. Bellunda took another swing at Otho, catching him in the shoulder and spinning him off the porch and onto his rear in the road. He gripped his arm, face twisted in pain.

"Bungo! Control your wife!" Otho pleaded as Bellunda slowly started down the stairs, murder in her eyes.

"Bellunda, hold on a moment," Bungo moved from the doorway, coming forward to rest a hand on his wife's shoulder. "What would you be willing to pay for me to stop my wife. Because honestly I'd like to see her do it. I think we could get some of these nice dwarves to help."

"ANYTHING! Anything you want!" Otho screeched, turning white as he tried to shuffle back on his rear.

"Like…..oh, drop a certain deal maybe?" Bungo shrugged, letting his hand fall from his wife's shoulder.

"Yes, yes, that works! Anything!" Otho nodded.

"Alright, you all witnessed this?" Bungo looked back at the others who all nodded. His eyes lingered on Bilbo held protectively against the dwarf king, his eyes softening a bit before he looked back at Otho, "Go, I will restrain my wife for five minutes. After that….well, there won't be much I can do."

Otho's gang ran forward and helped Otho up before they took off, heading in the direction of the Shire. Bellunda twirled the frying pan expertly, smiling at her husband, "Well, that was fun."

"This is what happens when a Baggins goes adventuring," Bungo smiled at his wife. "We start getting strange thoughts."

"And I wouldn't have my Baggins boys any other way," Bellunda wrapped her arm around Bungo's waist as Bungo threw his arm around her shoulder before turning them to the dwarves.

"So, what's for lunch?" Bungo smiled brightly at the dwarves.

* * *

Bellunda, Bungo and the other hobbits took leave of the dwarves after tea, needing to get back to the Shire. There were many promises of visiting each other and guarantees that the dwarves were always welcome in their halls. Frodo stayed behind, enjoying the company of the dwarves. Mostly it was because going back to the Shire now brought up too many memories of those he had left in Middle Earth. Sam, Merry and Pippin were still there, living full lives. And of course Legolas and Gimli. He was going to miss that wedding. And Aragorn. Who could not forget Aragorn? But he had the dwarves now and his parents back. With time, he would heal. As he knew his uncle would heal too. So for now, he and Kili and Fili were out back, in the little fenced in yard while most of the others sprawled around the edges, throwing advice out as the three and Ori battled with sticks. Dwalin sometimes threw stones if someone got in a good swing at the youngest dwarf, but no one made a comment on it. Well, Frodo figured Dori did from how Nori was wrestling him to the ground trying to cover his mouth.

Bilbo and Thorin had wandered out after the hobbits had left, Thorin saying something about going to the beach. They all could see down to the beach, but no one looked. Some things were sacred.

"What's Erebor like here?" Bilbo asked lazily, lying sprawled over Thorin's broad chest. Both were completely naked and quite content at the moment. Thorin was stretched out on his back on his coat between him and the grass. He'd pulled Bilbo on top of him afterward, happy to cuddle. His fingers now lazily traced symbols over Bilbo's skin.

"It is as grand as it was of old, just as I remember," Thorin nuzzled the top of Bilbo's head. "Just with less gold, no dragon and missing the Royal Burglar."

"How does one become this Royal Burglar?" Bilbo murmured, pressing a kiss into Thorin's shoulder.

"There are a few requirements," Thorin chuckled. "You have to be a decent burglar to begin with, some experience required. Then you have to be able to put up with 13 dwarves for an extended period of time. Very trying, you see. Drives many insane. Then there's the who issue of battle trolls and orcs and dragons. It's the battle trolls that gets everyone. And of course the most important requirement."

"What's that?" Bilbo squirmed a little as Thorin's fingers wandered down to his plump rump.

"They have to steal the very heart of the king right out of his chest," Thorin flipped them over so Bilbo was lying on the coat. Thorin held himself up in his forearms, his fingers twisting into Bilbo's curly mop, "Takes a brave creature to do that."

"I think I can manage," Bilbo smiled before pulling Thorin down into a kiss as the sun set behind them over the smooth waters of the great ocean that had once separated them and now held witness to their reunion.


End file.
